Speechless
by Vampisandi
Summary: Draco can't do it. Harry is impatient, like everyone else. So, Luna decides to help.


Author's Note: The idea of this ficlet came to me as a gift for faith's b-day, but I'm so slow to write in English that suddenly it was cheryl's b-day and I decided to write it for her, but of course it wasn't ready until now. So I guess it's a gift for both of them, because is the best that I can do. Thanks to my adorable beta loskann, because she doesn't even like slash and she helped me with this.

Speechless

He walks through the ministry with a look of determination on his face.

This time he will, this time there are no excuses…

When he arrives to the office, he breathes, gives one step… he turns around and walks away. The Aurors give him strange looks but he doesn't care and runs away from his destiny and his dignity.

The only thing he wants is to apologize to the head of the Aurors but… every time he decides to do it, the embarrassment dominates him and turns him into a statue.

The dark-haired man just gives him odd looks when they meet in the hallways or in the elevator. Draco doesn't say anything, he is pretty happy pretending he doesn't humiliate himself daily.

Maybe tomorrow or maybe he should stop this insane idea and give up, after all Potter hates him and he is not going to change his feelings for him, even if he apologizes for his acts and says thanks for saving his life.

Draco sighs and starts working safely in his office; he is beginning to focus when someone interrupts his thoughts and enters in his office.

"So, Luna tells me that you went to Harry's office again, any luck?" Granger is so annoying, so, so annoying.

"I decided that there is nothing to say really" says pretending indifference, Granger snorts.

"Draco, you have been trying to do this for months, this is getting absurd and everyone is talking about it."

She keeps talking and Draco thinks that he is never going to tell Luna anything at all… or maybe he will but he'll make her promise to keep quiet. Granger realizes that he is not paying attention.

"Draco!"

"What?" she snorts again and Draco smiles; he still loves to annoy her.

"I don't understand, you apologized to me, to Ron, to everybody, but you can't apologize to him?"

Draco blushes and clears his throat "It's not the same…"

She gives him a sympathetic look, Draco glares at her.

"Look I have too much work today and definitely no time for you, so please if you excuse me" says and waves with the hand, she sighs and leaves the room.

Two hours later, Luna enters and wakes him up from his nap.

"The day is too green today don't you think?" asks and sits in front of him.

"Dark green" he says yawning. "Lunch?"

"Yeah, what about the cafeteria?" her tone is so innocent that makes him suspect "I think Harry is going to have lunch with Hermione and Ron."

Draco makes a face "No thank you, and now that you mention it, please stop telling my life to Granger."

"All right, but she was worried about you, that's why I told her."

Draco wrinkles his nose. He is fine! There is no need to worry about him.

"Let's have lunch."

-.-.

Harry sighs, apparently today wasn't the day neither. In advice of Hermione, he is waiting for the blond to act, but his patience is getting to a limit and if Draco doesn't make a move, he will. Maybe invite him to dinner or something…

Ginny says that both of them are idiots and that if they don't start dating soon, she is going to hex them and Harry believes her. But how date someone who is so elusive?

Luna says he needs time, but Harry is frantic about the whole thing and he'll explode soon.

When Draco started to apologize to everyone but him (even Ron!) he thought that the blond hated him for real and he felt really bad about it. Ginny keeps saying that he sank into a horrible depression and that was the reason she ended up their relationship, but she always overreacts.

After a talk with Luna, Hermione and Seamus, he discovered that Draco liked him (in a romantic way!), what left him in shock for a few months. Eventually he got over it and after a lot of thinking he realized that he liked Draco too (actually Ginny had to explain that he always was thinking of Draco because he had feelings for him). Since then, his wicked mind provided him with ideas of what he could be doing to Draco instead of waiting.

Harry stops himself before his mind decides to lead him into those fantasies, leaves his office and walks to the elevator to meet Hermione and Ron in the cafeteria. The door opens and reveals Draco and Luna talking about green and various colors.

He greets them; Luna returns the gesture but Draco just nods with his head and ignores him, like he always does.

"Oh, I forgot something, I should return" Luna says and bolts away from the elevator.

"But this is not even your department!" Draco yells, but is too late and the doors close.

An uncomfortable silence floods the small space. Harry watches Draco and tries hard not to drool. Then, he has one of those moments of illumination and remembers that he is a Gryffindor, with bravery and that stuff. He needs to end this torture.

"Er, Draco" the other man gives him a panicked look. Harry remembers Seamus advices, be casual, he asks "What about dinner tonight?" Ok, that didn't go as he planned.

Draco almost jumped.

"Dinner? Why would I have dinner with you?"

"You know… to talk" he says a little nervous, just a little. Draco makes a funny noise.

"I don't have anything to tell you!" he says offended or at least trying to sound offended.

"Well, I do."

"Can't you tell me now? I mean, in case you didn't notice, we are talking" he is not looking at him. Harry thinks he is so cute and suddenly realizes: they are in an elevator, alone. He starts to feel warm; the damn thing is taking to much to arrive.

"Draco" says slowly, his voice is rough. Draco turns to look at him with wide eyes.

"W-what?"

It's now or never. Harry pushes him to the wall and presses his body against him.

"What are you doing?" cries the other man but doesn't move away.

"I think I better show you"

He kisses him (better to say that he sucks his soul out of him) hard.

.-.-

Luna arrives to the cafeteria and meets Hermione and Ron; both of them are preoccupied because Harry is late.

"Don't worry; he is fixing some issues with Draco"

"Finally?" asks Hermione.

"Yeah, the day is getting light green."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Ron asks clueless.

"Er, you better end your lunch first."

-.-.

Several employees are standing in the hall, waiting for one of the elevators to arrive but it keeps going up and down, left and right, over and over again.

FIN


End file.
